


Camp Hopes Peak - How one week can change a life

by SC_WinterArcher



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Autistic Tanaka Gundham, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Cabins, Campfires, Camping, Cute, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Forests, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gen, Hope's Peak Camp, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Triangles, Lucky Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, My girlfriend got me into this fandom and in turn made me a Nagito kinnie but I still love her, Nagito in a suit, Nagito is allergic to peanuts because I said so, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Sleeping Bags, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is my first Danganronpa fanfic please don't judge me, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, Underage Drinking, Underage because all of them are around fifteen or sixteen, camp dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC_WinterArcher/pseuds/SC_WinterArcher
Summary: Camp Hope’s Peak is a week-long getaway for teenagers. Although initially used for kids who are exhibiting giftedness, the campground has grown for kids of all kinds to stay for the week. Tents, s’mores, sleeping bags, cabins, campfires, and all of the fun experiences of camping is included in their stay, of course. This is Group-77 and Group-78’s first-year stay at the camp.***My girlfriend recently got me into the Dangarona fandom, and I have had this damn AU stuck in my head for weeks so I thought I would properly type it out for fun. Anyway, enjoy this mess of fanfic. This is dedicated to my girlfriend, the Kokichi Kinnie. No, he is not in this <3. Suffer.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Mioda Ibuki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	1. Luck of the Draw - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+girlfriend).



Would anyone truly believe him if he said that he managed to get to the classist on the website with a simple misclick? That was all that it was, really. Nagito sat cross-legged on his chair in his bedroom, his elbow propped up on his desk in front of him. He rested his chin in his palm as he gazed at the screen in front of him. He wasn't particularly excited about going to a camp-getaway thingy that supposedly was like an actual American camp—cabins with bunk beds, a fire pit, hiking, s'mores making, new people. God, Nagito hated new people. Especially when they were all teenagers that he would have to get used to for one whole week, they would be forced to get along.

So, just as a precaution- of course-, he went onto the website for the campsite, scrolling through the activities they'll be partaking in during their one glorious week. Two groups together as first-years. Remarkable. A great opportunity to make friends... Which Nagito didn't particularly want. He was happy on his own, with his loving foster mother keeping him happy and his bullshit luck cycle that was tormenting him until his death. But now, his foster mother had apparently signed him up for a week-long summer camp hundreds of kilometres away from home, where he could get new experiences. Technically, he was gifted, after all. His luck cycle classified him as a gifted student, somehow. It was probably bullshit.

But that didn't mean that his luck didn't help him. As he scrolled through the camp website, one accidental click on a link and suddenly popped up the camp lists. It was filled with general information, ages, and the names of his fellow groupmates. It was... Amazing. He didn't primarily focus on the list, just his own name listed right in the middle of the list.

** Name:  ** Nagito Komaeda  
** Age:  ** 16  
** Gender:  ** Male  
** Pronouns: ** he/him  
** Birthday:  ** April 28th, 2004  
** Talent:  ** 'Luck cycle'  
** General Information ** : Allergic to peanuts. Diagnosed with lymphoma; taking oral medication. Has difficulties forming friendships with peers and adults in his life. Lives with a foster family.  
**_ See More << _ **

Seemed reasonable enough. Stated all of the facts about himself. His name, his age. It even mentioned his 'luck cycle', as his foster mother had so graciously called it. The cycle that got his parents killed got him kidnapped, killed those around him that he thought he could love, even if in the end it kept him alive through it all. His luck was.... difficult to describe, to say the least. Importantly, why him of all people? He didn't deserve this constant torment, at least as far as he knew. 

"Interesting," he said to himself, muttering it under his breath as he read further down the list. So many interesting individuals that he would have the honour to spend a week with. Each one had a talent, it seemed; even the camp supposedly offered stay to non-gifted youth who just wanted to have a fun time at camp like any other teen. No non-gifted kid wanted to stay at a camp like this... at least, all but one. As Nagito scrolled back up the list of names and information, one person had a section left blank. Intriguing. 

** Name:  ** Hajime Hinata  
** Age:  ** 16  
** Gender:  ** Male  
** Pronouns: ** he/him  
** Birthday: ** January 1st, 2004  
** Talent:  ** N/A   
** General Information ** : No allergies.  
**_ See More << _ **

No talent, no allergies, the  _ see more _ button with further information was more of the same. Basic. Regular. How interesting that a kid such as this would be interested in heading to a camp like this. How brave of him, genuinely. The rest seemed at least mildly interesting to read further about. One kid was the supposed son in a large crime family. One was already a top named chef in the world, or at least one of them. Hell, one of the names rung a bell immediately for him, as the Princess of Novoselic- a small kingdom in Europe. Also included was a world-classed mechanic, a travelling animal breeder, an internationally-acclaimed musician, a young girl already on her way to her nursing certification, and so many talented individuals who decided to spend one week together in cabins in the middle of a forest. However, past all of those talented, gifted teens... Why did Hajime stand out to him?

Nothing was meant to stand out about him, clearly. Perhaps he was just an ordinary kid that was headed to a camp such as this. Just maybe. 

Nagito would find out in a few days, anyways. He would get to meet Hajime, meet the talented teens and somehow convince them that he is just as talented as they are.

All he needed was a little bit of luck. When did he ever run out of that?


	2. Sunday - Arrival - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has characters from the first game and the second game as group-77 and group-78. Also happy Saint David's Day!!!

"Do you have everything packed?"

"Mhm."

"Made sure that you have enough clothes?"

"Yeah, I've got enough."

"EpiPen?"

"In my bag."

"Medication?"

"With the EpiPen."

"Excitement?" 

"Got that in order."

"Look at you, all grown up." His foster mother laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. She wasn't a particularly tall woman, standing at a few inches shorter than Nagito, but it didn't stop her from nearly picking her foster son up off of the ground whenever she hugged him. "I remember when you were too small to wear this dang coat, and now look at you. So grown-up."

He rolled his eyes, mostly out of the adoration that he felt towards the woman that raised him since his elementary school days. This was, indeed, a big moment for him. Getting to go off somewhere on his own, with people he didn't know, for longer than the usual eight hours he did for school. He did as much research as he remotely could on certain students. Reading further about them was pretty simple, considering that half of them had some degree of fame in their field. Not all of them, of course... that kid 'Hajime,' included. But some even had Wikipedia pages, and now, someone as scummy as himself was going to get to meet them. He felt honoured, to say the least. Prideful.

Hajime was still stuck in his mind, of course. No matter how many articles he read about those in his group, he still wondered how Hajime fit into it all. How this random kid was going to fit in with groups of some of the greatest teens in the whole country, and to an extent, the world. 

Soon, Nagito managed to escape her loving arms, tugging at the duffle bag strap as it rested on his shoulder. As he had mentioned, he had made sure he packed everything. His clothes, medication for that damn lingering lymphoma, EpiPen on the off chance he would get in contact with peanuts, toiletries, and everything else he needed to spend a week in a remote campsite. So, with one more smile to his mother, he exited their lovely two-storey home and took the first step towards opening himself up more. Or something...

* * *

Nagito sat in the front seat of the car, his arms crossed above his chest as he listened to that nagging voice in the back of his head. Of course, he had to end up forgetting something in his bedroom, and of course, it had to be his EpiPen. But he decided against telling his foster mother. What are the chances that he would accidentally eat peanuts while at a camp? The worst that will happen with that his tongue will swell up. Nothing bad.

They didn't drive to the camp right away. Something about safety and whatnot, and assuring that all campers were gathered before they arrived, especially since apparently two new groups were going into the camp rather than just one new group. How exciting. Nagito didn't get the list for group-78, only for his own- group-77.

It seemed like a nice building. A house just off of the urban surroundings, in the middle of a forest. Apparently just an hour or so from the camp. Perfect. Pulling into the house parking lot, Nagito took a deep breath. He could already see some kids in the backyard. Particularly a girl hanging upside down from a tree branch with her legs hooking over the branch, holding a game console a bit too close to her eyes. Just by deduction, he knew who that had to be. 

**Name:** Chiaki Nanami  
 **Age:** 15  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Pronouns:** she/her  
 **Birthday:** March 14th  
 **Talent:** Gaming  
 **General Information** : Allergic to bee stings. Prefers to work alone  
 ** _See More <<_**

She seemed nice enough. Her grass-green hoodie was stylized at the hood to look like a cat. Cute, he thought. He was snapped out of his trance by his foster mother speaking to him.

"Are you alright, Nagi?" she asked softly, lightly touching his shoulder. He nodded his head quickly, smiling softly to her before he tugged his bag up off of the car floor in front of him and onto his lap. Next, he turned to open the door, stepping out into the parking lot. 

"Thank you for driving me," he mumbled to his foster mother, watching her smile back in return to him as he closed the door to the car, officially leaving her behind for the first time in his young life. He stood still in his spot as he watched the car left over the hill in the lot and around the corner. 

"You must be Nagito Komaeda." 

A voice interrupted his staring, and he quickly looked over to the source. There stood a petite-looking woman with ginger hair tied up tight in a high ponytail. She wore a blue polo shirt with beige shorts. Definitely, a camp counsellor, especially since she knew his name. "Mhm," he nodded in response, gripping onto his bag even tighter.

The woman smiled warmly to him, softly raising her hand to wave to him, although they were pretty close. "My name is Chisa Yukizome, she/her pronouns. You may call me Chisa if you wish. Or Ms. Yukizome. Whatever suits you, Nagito." Her voice matched her smile, warm and welcoming as she spoke. "I will be your counsellor for the week, along with the rest of Group-77. Do you want me to help you with your bag? I'll just put it on the bus, ready to leave with us once everyone arrives."

All Nagito could really do was stare at her and listen before he felt a copy of her smile form on his face. This couldn't possibly be that bad. "Of course," he responded, lowering his duffle bag off of his shoulder and into his fist, offering it to the counsellor before him. Chisa happily took it off of his hand, holding it in her own before nodding to the front door of the house.

"Some of your groupmates are already waiting inside for you, along with some from Group-78. Feel free to introduce yourself, hang out, and take some snacks from the kitchen." And just like that, he was once again left to his own devices, standing on the pebbles in the parking lot. Stuffing his hands into his coat, he made his way to the door to walk in.

It seemed like any other house on the inside, as well. It is a nice, open space with some bags near the front of the door but no kid in sight. He took a moment to enjoy the area. Beautiful, really. He ran his hand over the patterns and rhythm of the poles holding up the railing on the stairs, all the way to the sign that read;

 **PLEASE STAY DOWNSTAIRS**.

That sucked. 

He heard some chatter from a distant room, a boy and what sounded like two girls laughing together. Reluctantly, he followed the sound of the voices to what seemed to be a living room. The room was lightened by the sun from the windows and sliding door that led out into the backyard. What seemed like the third time that day, then, he was interrupted in his thoughts by yet another voice.

"Ayo, we got a new kid here!" A female voice boomed happily. Nagito easily looked back over to the three teens together in the living room.

The only boy out of them all was one that he couldn't pinpoint. He didn't remember reading about him anywhere, nor did he look familiar. His fiery red hair was stylized to spike up, and he dressed in all white with chains, as if he was about to perform at a concert. He sat on the carpeted floor; one leg tucked in with one stretched out, both of his arms holding himself up as he listened to the two girls.

On his left and in a chair, sat next to him was a girl with what seemed to be dyed-blue and straightened hair. She seemed very proper, to say the least, as well as another kid that he didn't remember seeing on the list. But for her, he didn't even need a list to know who she was. Of course, everyone knew who Sayaka Maizono was.

Finally, across from them both, on the sofa laying down- and the one that spoke- Nagito recognized from the group list and her popularity much like Sayaka. 

**Name:** Ibuki Mioda  
 **Age:** 16  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Pronouns:** she/her  
 **Birthday:** November 27  
 **Talent:** Music  
 **General Information:** No allergies.  
 ** _See More <<_**

"Don't need to be so loud about it," the red-haired kid murmured to himself, letting his arms move up as he sat up more, using his balance to stay upright rather than his arms.

Ibuki rolled her eyes to the kid, crossing her arms as well out of clear annoyance. "I'm not _that_ loud!" she argued loudly.

"I don't think it was that loud," Nagito decided to add in, motioning to the spot on the floor in front of the ginger boy, a spot that would get them to sit in a square if he sat there. With a happy nod from Sayaka, he moved forward to sit down in that spot, cross-legged. "Hi," he greeted properly, looking at the boy in white again. It was like they were having a staring contest before the red-haired one let out a breath.

"Yo," he began with a nod toward Nagito, "the name's Leon Kuwata-" there his name was.

"I'm Sayaka Maizono," Sayaka introduced politely, as if no one knew her name, anyway. She was world-famous. 

Ibuki was up next, smiling while sticking her tongue out playfully. "I won't go through the whole pronunciation thing," she giggled, "Ibuki Mioda. Remember it," she continued with another laugh. They all seemed nice, at least, an energetic group. If both of the groups were like this, Nagito didn't know if he would keep up with the energy. "Yours? ... Hey, marshmallow hair! What's your name?"

Nagito laughed to himself, waving his hand up before he spoke properly. "I'm Nagito Komaeda," he said, "nice to meet you."

"Nice name!" Sayaka complimented, sitting up straighter in her chair. Leon spoke up next, still looking to Nagito as if challenging him. "Play any instruments?"

He hummed himself as if thinking and not actually immediately knowing that talentless scum like him could never be skilled in any instrument. "Hm... Nope. No musical talent in me," he shrugged. 

Sayaka frowned for a moment, moving up to sit on the edge of her seat. "Well, I am sure that you are still amazing even if you do not have musical talent," she assured sweetly like she was a loving teacher at an elementary school for young children. 

"Do you have a talent?" Ibuki asked quickly, sitting right back up to look at Nagito as he tried to think of his response.

Of course, this is where it got hard. No one would believe him if he said that _luck_ was his talent, of course... So....

"Nope," he shook his head sadly, running a hand through his hair, "at least none that I know of. I just wanted to go camping. Take a break from the indoors for a while, you know?" 

Leon looked as if he was thinking long and hard about something that Nagito said. He probably _was_ thinking along those lines. "Nice to meet you, anyway," he said simply, even giving Nagito a small smile as he went right back to leaning against his arms to stay up.

As he thought before, this was a very energetic bunch. A world-famous pop star, an acclaimed musician, and someone named Leon that was probably related to something music-related. Nagito didn't even realize when another camper joined them in the living room, though he didn't know how he didn't hear this kid coming. He looked like he had some pretty heavy-duty stuff on him, including construction-site-style boots and a lime green jumpsuit filled with tools. Why didn't those get taken from him, he wondered.

"Heya," he said, tucking his hands into his pockets, "ya sick or somethin'?" He was looking down to Nagito, who simply shook his head in response. "Really? Ya look pale as hell."

This guy seemed annoying, but... Maybe it was just first day jitters. He looked odd as well. His dyed-pink hair contrasted with his jumpsuit, definitely making him stand out in the warm-looking room. Even more than any of the three musicians did. Yet again, Nagito recognized him.

**Name:** Kazuichi Soda  
 **Age:** 16  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Pronouns:** he/him  
 **Birthday:** June 29th  
 **Talent:** Mechanics  
 **General Information** : No allergies.  
 ** _See More <<_**

"Name's Kazuichi Soda," he began, sitting down right beside Nagito and still keeping his smile on his face as he spoke. 

Leon spoke up first, again, just responding with a simple 'yo' before they all continued with their introductions once more.

Still energetic, even with the add-on of Kazuichi into the group. This was... going to be a weird week, to say the least. 


	3. Sunday - Arrival - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang is all here!!!!

The people are outside of the home in the backyard turned out to just be three people. The gamer girl hanging from the tree- Chiaki-, and two students he didn't entirely recognize. Perhaps they were also a part of the other group, along with Leon and Sayaka. Chiaki was surely going to be with him, Ibuki, and Kazuichi. That was a given. Excusing himself from the group, Nagito made his way out through the sliding glass door and out into the backward. Chiaki was still hanging upside down from the tree, her eyes trained on the handheld device in her grip. The two on the grass, sitting together, were starting to get more familiar as he stepped out onto the grass.

The two were talking to each other as if they had known each other for longer than a few hours. Friends before camp, perhaps. One girl, one guy, it seemed.

The male wore something that seemed far too formal for a campground. A three-piece suit with a tie, white shirt, coat, and slacks to match. His blond hair was cut short near his scalp with some articulate designs scratched in. He looked like some kind of gangster, despite his baby face. And of course, Nagito could recognize him just from the specific design on his tie.

**Name:** Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Male

**Pronouns:** he/him

**Birthday:** August 16

**Talent:** Yakuza

**General Information** : Best friends with fellow camper Peko Pekoyama

**_See More <<_ **

Interesting, yet again. Best friends with another camper ad they put it into his system, as he recalled. Just by assuming, of course, then the young woman that the mafia dude was sitting with  _ was _ that very best friend that was listed. Hopefully. He didn't want to get this wrong.

**Name:** Peko Pekoyama

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Female

**Pronouns:** She/her

**Birthday:** June 30

**Talent:** Swordswoman

**General Information** : Best friends with fellow camper Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu

**_See More <<_ **

Of course, they matched. It was meant to be, perhaps. A camp for two best-friends to spend a week together, while Nagito still had no one, except hope for this one talentless kid who has yet to arrive. With the sound of the handheld gaming device playing a victory signal, the girl in the tree looked forward, away from the device while she was still hanging upside down. "Oh," she began, "Hello."

"Hey," Nagito replied simply, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coats with a wide smile still on his face. His confidence had risen since he was introduced to the four inside of the safehouse. 

"Who're you?" Another voice came up, a more masculine one off to his right. And as he turned, he locked eyes with the mini yakuza-to-be, who was leaning back on his elbows much like how Leon was, inside. "Which group are you with? 77 or 78?" he sounded straight and to the point, as he was probably conditioned to be in his path of life.

Nagito still kept somewhat of a smile on his face before he began, once more. Lots of greetings were going to start. "Nagito Komaeda."

***

As soon as he started feeling comfort in the few he had met, only more came in. Some he could recognize from the list, and of course, some that he couldn't.

**Name:** Akane Owari

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Female

**Pronouns:** She/her

**Birthday:** July 15th

**Talent:** Gymnastics

**General Information** : N/A

**_See More <<_ **

“Oh, Hell yeah! This is awesome!” The gymnast laughed as she dropped her carry-on bag by the door. It was enough to get those inside to turn their heads. “Ayo!” She said again, finding refuge on the sofa right next to Ibuki. “The name’s Akane Owari.”

Ibuki sat up again, a sly smile on her face. “Oh I like you,” she chuckled. “Ibuki Mioda.”

“Nice to meetcha!”

/

**Name:** Sonia Nevermind

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Female

**Pronouns:** She/her

**Birthday:** October 13th

**Talent:** Princess

**General Information** : Transfer student, currently studying in Japan from Novoselic

**_See More <<_ **

“I never thought that I would get to meet an actual princess!” Practically everyone heard Kazuichi exclaim, his eyes locked on Sonia as if she was a new, untouched engine that was begging Kazuichi to dismantle it. 

She seemed slightly disturbed to say the least, unsure at the happy-go-lucky-ness of the boy next to her on the sofa. “Well it is wonderful to meet you Kaz-...u…” 

“Kazuichi Soda,” he introduced again, holding his hand out to her, which she reluctantly took.

/

**Name:** Teruteru Hanamura

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Pronouns:** he/him

**Birthday:** September 2nd

**Talent:** Cooking

**General Information** : Co-owner of Hanamura diner with his mother

**_See More <<_ **

No one even saw him come in, but suddenly there were sounds coming from the kitchen of the stove turning on, cabinets getting opened and then shut, and eventually Chisa had to enter to search for the source of that sound, only to pull out a smaller-looking teenager with some raw pork in a bowl in his hands, which he also held with a towel.

“Well, hello,” he spoke, quite adoringly as he was pulled out mid-way through his cooking.

Chisa chuckled down to him, shaking her head softly. “Save the cooking for the camp, Teru, I am sure you can assist the chef, there.”

/

**Name:** Mahiru Koizumi

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Female

**Pronouns:** she/her

**Birthday:** April 24th

**Talent:** Photography

**General Information** : Has a camera that she refuses to leave alone.

**_See More <<_ **

The sound of the shutter got Chiaki to look up from her device. She had finally gotten down off of the tree branch, now leaning against it as she played her game until she heard her photo get taken.

“Sorry-” Mahiru said quickly, laughing some of her nerves off as she lowered her camera, “I should have asked first-”

“No, it’s fine-” Chiaki interrupted, sitting up a bit before she returned to her game.

/

**Name:** Hiyoko Saionji

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Female

**Pronouns:** she/her

**Birthday:** March 9th

**Talent:** Traditional Dancing

**General Information** : N/A

**_See More <<_ **

“How long do we have to be at this dump for??” The smallest-so-far asked, obviously complaining as she slumped against Mahiru on the grass, between the photographer and the gamer.

Mahiru looked over to the girl beside her. Hiyoko. “Well, I’m sure almost everyone is on their way, and then we can go, properly.”

“Well, everyone should hurry up!”

/

**Name:** Mikan Tsumiki

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Female

**Pronouns:** she/her

**Birthday:** May 12th

**Talent:** Nursing

**General Information** : shy, prefers to be alone

**_See More <<_ **

“So you like… you’re already on your way to nursing school?” Leon asked, definitely interested at how someone can be so far ahead, already.

The girl he spoke to seemed meek and shy, to say the least. Nervous about even being there. “U-uh…” she stuttered, “...y-yes? I am.”

“Hm,” Leon hummed under his breath, “dope.”

/

**Name:** Nekomaru Nidai

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Pronouns:** he/him

**Birthday:** February 22nd

**Talent:** Managing

**General Information** : N/A

**_See More <<_ **

The large-looking man that stood near Akane kept glancing over to her, almost as if assessing her every move that she made while she stared to the kitchen, until he was finally caught.

“Like something you see?” she smirked, feeling it lose its smugness at his response.

“Which gym do you use? Surely you can do more than what they offer.”

/

**Name:** Gundham Tanaka

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Pronouns:** he/him

**Birthday:** December 14th

**Talent:** Animal care/breeding

**General Information** : Diagnosed with Autism Spectrum Disorder, has four emotional support animals that he refers to as his ‘four dark devas’. Further instructions on person.

**_See More <<_ **

“Unhand him!” Gundham exclaimed to Kazuichi, who was playing with a small orange and white hamster as the two sat outside on the grass.

Kazuichi scoffed quite openly, shaking his head as he let the hamster climb up his wrist, and to his forearm. “C’mon, I’m not hurting him- Ow!!” Right as he spoke, the small hamster bit him right in the crevasse on his elbow.

“Karma, thou fiend!” The other skinny pale dude stated, taking his comfort hamster back into his hands and tucking it back into the scarf that he wrapped around his neck. “You don’t know the power that Star-Destroyer Grey Fox Sun-D possesses!”

“...Huh?”

/

**Name:** Hajime Hinata

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Pronouns:** he/him

**Birthday:** January 1st

**Talent:** N/A

**General Information** : No allergies.

**See More <<**

There he was. The man that he was waiting for as the other group mates came in. Practically everyone in group 77 arrived, and most from group 78. All that was left was Hajime. So, as the ordinary boy walked into the living room with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans, Nagito made his move.

“Why, hello,” he began, crossing one leg over the other as he looked towards Hajime from his chair.

Hajime looked over as soon as he heard the introduction. “Oh-... Hello,” he responded, even giving Nagito a small wave.

This was going to be a good week… it needed to be, right?

***

“This is it, everyone! We got everyone in and we’re ready to head out!” Chisa called from the front of the bus. Two busses were lined up near each other, both filled with kids from group 77, and group 78. 

Nagito was in the front bus with the rest of his group, filling up the first half of the bus with two people in each seat, and their luggage all in the back.

Nagito didn’t look up to see who sat next to him, but he knew that it wasn’t Hajime. That was what mattered.

But then, he heard the person speak. “...Do you like Super Smash Brothers?” Nagito looked up to peer at the petite girl in a green hoodie, sitting beside him.

Chiaki Nanami. “I do,” he responded, “I have a thing with it, though. Haven’t lost a single game.”

“Really?” Chiaki asked, sitting up straighter to show her excitement, “I will believe it when I see it, Na-... Nagito?”

Nagito nodded his head in affirmation, leaning over just a bit to watch her screen as it showed her character- Kirby- winning first place. Chiaki was the ultimate gamer, after all. Perhaps sitting next to her wasn’t so unlucky, after all.

***

Of course, Kazuichi’s voice was heard over all others as they approached the campgrounds. “Look!” he called, standing up from his seat on the school bus, earning him a glare from Chisa, and many awed expressions from everyone in the group.

The drive up the long hill finally ended with the two school busses pulling into a cobble parking lot. There was a massive sign that read.

**CAMP HOPE'S PEAK**

**Where Greatness shines**

“This is going to be rad!” Ibuki called as well with a rad. Nagito looked over through the window, after convincing Chiaki to look up from her device to look at the camp.

Until the school bus came to a stop. 

One by one, each of the teens moved off of the bus and retrieved their luggage from the back door as it was moved off and given to them. The second school bus came as well, each teen doing the same. 

Nagito laughed to himself, picking up his duffle bag and looping it over his shoulder as he looked up to the sign. “Can’t believe I’m here,” he said, also to himself, before he saw someone move beside him out of the corner of his vision.

Hajime.

Nagito lolled his head over to look at Hajime standing next to him, suitcase in hand. “Hello,” he greeted again, “Ready to head in, Hajime?”

The ordinary boy looked over and nodded simply. “I suppose so,” he agreed, moving away from him and towards the campgrounds, properly.

***

“Good morning, everyone!” Chisa greeted once more.

The roomy lunch hall was filled with round tables with chairs, one for each cabin group. They were given their assignments shortly after arriving and needing a place to put their luggage before they go to the lunch hall for orientation. Now, each with name tags, and happily sitting at the table, everyone turned to look at Chisa at the front of the hall.

Nagito definitely was not complaining with his organized group. Four group 78s, four group 77s.

Himself, Chiaki, Sonia and Hajime were in his group from 77, but for the 78s, he had to look at their name tags. 

One very formal-looking young man had his arms crossed as he sat next to the laid-back-looking guy. The formal one’s name tag read out his full name. ‘Kiyotaka Ishimaru’. The laid-back one’s just ended at ‘Mondo’. Sitting next to Chiaki was a nervous-looking girl, who just finished writing her name tag that read ‘Chihiro’. And finally, another pale-looking girl in clothing that looked like it came from the victorian era. Her name tag read- in very neat handwriting- ‘Celestia Ludenberg’.

“Now, I know that everyone is excited to head back to the cabins and relax before dinner, but first, we are going to be starting off, in your groups, with some ice breakers!” Chisa was definitely very excited over the bonding that each ground was going to have. “First we are going to begin with Never Have I Ever, in your groups! So, everyone, put up five fingers!”

Nagito happily put his hand up, resting his elbow on the table as the others in his mini-group followed suit. Of course, as her enthusiastic and optimistic self, Sonia began. 

She said, “I suppose I will begin! Uh-... Never have I ever rode a motorcycle.”

Almost immediately, the laid-back-looking ‘Mondo’ put down one finger with a sigh, no one else did. Sonia hummed, “Then maybe you go next?” she offered.

After a few seconds, Mondo shrugged in return. “Never have I ever gotten straight A’s.”

One by one, Kiyotaka, Hajime, Celestia, Sonia, Chiaki, and Chihiro all put down one finger. “Bunch of nerds at this table,” Mondo laughed out, motioning to the formal boy next to him. “You’re up.”

It didn’t take long for Kiyotaka to pipe up. “Never have I ever skipped class.”

Celestia, Mondo, and Nagito, now.

Without communication, they agreed on an order to share. To the left each time. It worked, anyhow, as Nagito was next to Kiyotaka. 

“Oh well, look at that. It’s me, now,” Nagito started with a chuckle, “Hm… Never have I ever… gotten arrested.”

“I swear to fuck, you all are targetting me or something,” Mondo stated with a groan, though was interrupted by Celestia, who also put a finger down. 

“Do not think you will lose first, just yet, Mondo,” she said smugly in an ambiguous European voice.

Chihiro spoke up, now. “Are… you two having a competition to see who loses first?”

Chiaki, next, “I think they are… weird.”

“I say we should get back to the game,” Sonia said as politely as she could, still with her fingers up.

The game went on for a while, one by one each person getting out, with Celestia winning the ‘losing game’ that she silently created with Mondo.

Nagito found it amusing, of course. It was interesting to watch the two group 78s working together like that, but even through all of that, it was difficult to look away from Hajime… Even while sitting with so many interesting people, why was Hajime so damn important in his mind? The ordinary kid… But still. 

Maybe this camp would actually do something more than just freak out Nagito’s nerves. Maybe the camp will show him why he is so interested in Hajime.

The ordinary Hajime Hinata...


	4. Monday - Swimming & A Deal with Kazuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep the train going!! also, I totally didn't make an elaborate plan and multiple sheets of paper while figuring out the groups... no what're you talking about ehehehehehehheh....

Waking up in the morning with the rest of the group was pretty simple. Their cabin was split into two sections, one for girls and one for boys, each with two bunk beds, some dressers which turned into stairs to get up into the top bunk, and a bathroom connecting the two sections of the cabin. Nagito slept on the top bunk on the left side, with that formal Kiyotaka guy sleeping on the bunk under him. Across from them, Hajime was sleeping on the bottom bunk and with Mondo on the top bunk over him.

He didn’t know the arrangements for the girls’ cabin.

When he woke up, sitting upon his mattress with his sleep shirt loosely on his torso, he peeked down to see Kiyotaka already out of his bunk bed, with his sleeping bag zipped up against the mattress. Quickly moving off the bunk bed and down the dresser-stairs off to the side, Nagito decided to investigate. It seemed as if the sun was barely coming up over the horizon for the first official day at Camp Hope’s Peak through the windows in the cabin. 

The sound that came from the middle bathroom area was alarming. So, still in his loose pyjamas, Nagito approached the area which led to the bathrooms and the girls’ side of the cabin. Kiyotaka, already dressed, stood in front of the mirror after touching up his hair. 

“You’re up early,” Nagito inquired, leaning against the wall nearest to the large mirror, spanning over four sinks for the kids to use.

Kiyotaka quickly responded, looking back at himself in the mirror. “I always wake up early,” he stated, “it is important to prepare early.”

“How much sleep did you get, then?”

“Full eight hours!” he exclaimed, surely almost waking up the two other guys still in their side of the cabin. 

“Uh-huh,” Nagito said, biting his lower lip as he finally looked at his pale self in the mirror. “Mind if I ask you some questions? Just to get to know you better, you know?”

“Of course!” Kiyotaka nodded.

Nagito went a bit closer, leaning against the cabinets with the sinks. “What’s your talent? You gotta have one. You seem like someone that would have talent, of course.”

It seemed like the formal-guy was thinking for a few seconds before he nodded. “I have never broken a rule in my life,” he said sharply, “I have perfect attendance and never had a grade below and eighty percent. I am here because I have the ultimate moral compass!”

Nagito hummed, “that sounds like a cool talent. Good on you, Kiyotaka.”

“Please, call me Taka-” he intruded, “how about yourself, Nagito? What is your talent?”

There was the difficult issue again. No one would believe his talent. 

“Oh, I’m just one of the boring ones,” he laughed, brushing off the idea of scum like him even having a talent, “no talent for me, unfortunately.”

Taka frowned, glancing at him up and down before returning his gaze to the mirror. “I suppose you are not alone, then! I know that someone in my group also has no talent. Much like Hajime in yours! You are not alone.”

Nagito thought about that for a few seconds, pushing himself up from his leaning spot against the sink to turn back towards the cabin. He might as well get back to sleep for a few more minutes, at least.

Before he was interrupted by Taka. “Wait- Nagito-” he called softly, quietening his tone just a bit. Nagito turned back around to face the young man, who then continued with, “... Do you want to be friends?”

Once more, after a few seconds, he responded.

“Of course, Taka. As long as you want to be friends with a no one like me, then you can be!”

***

“We can go into the ocean and swim!?” A feminine voice practically shouted from somewhere in the crowd of teenagers, followed by another. 

“That’s awesome, dude!” That was Akane. The first voice had to have been someone in group 77. Maybe it’s that swimming person that Mondo had brought up once he was getting dressed.

Chisa nodded enthusiastically to the two, standing upon a rock while talking to everyone, “This is it, you guys! One of your first opportunities to bond together over your stay here this week! With your groups, we will send out two groups to go swimming while everyone else engages in activities across the camp! So!-” she pulled out the checklist, supposedly with all of the groups. 

“Group one! Byakuya, Toko, Kazuichi, Peko, Fuyuhiko, Aoi, Makoto, and Ibuki!”

The girl that shouted first could be heard squealing, now. Definitely, the swimmer girl that Mondo mentioned to them.

“And…” Chisa read further down the list, “Group three! Kiyotaka, Hajime, Chihiro, Sonia, Celestia, Chiaki, Mondo, and Nagito! You will all be joining them.”

Nagito could barely hear as Chisa continued reading out from the lists of names and activities everyone will be doing. His group was going to go swimming. He was going to get to see Hajime shirtless, most likely… That would be a dream come true.

“Group two! Leon, Kyoko, Hifumi, Sayaka, Nekomaru, Teruteru, Mahiru and Hiyoko! The activity for you all today will be various sports by the field! And finally, Group four! Hiro, Mukuro, Gundham, Junko, Sakura, Mikan, and Akane! You will all be creating tie-dye! Now, stick with your groups, and go have fun!!”

***

“What do you think Sonia is wearing?” Kazuichi asked, hovering above Nagito as the white-haired boy sat by the wooden edge of the dock, with his legs hanging off and in the water. The two were already in their bathing suits.

Nagito leaned back a bit, looking up to Kazuichi still standing over him. “Think she’s wearing a bikini? I would love to see that…”

“I’m sure you would,” Nagito added with a cheap laugh as he patted the spot next to him on the dock. Kazuichi eagerly sat down right beside him, crossing his legs on the wood.

The young man with the pink hair waited a few seconds- for once- before speaking up again. “Got your eyes on anyone, Nagito?”

Nagito looked over again. “I beg your pardon?”

“Y’know, do you have your eyes on anyone? Talkin’ about the ladies, man! Who’s got your attention?”

This guy was growing more and more annoying by the second. Either way… he was wrong.

“Oh, no one,” Nagito said in a teasing voice, adding it on purpose to add suspense. He might as well make this interesting, at least.

Kazuichi groaned. “Aww, c’mon, tell me!”

“Do you really wanna know?”

“Yes! I do!’

“Nunya.”

“Nunya?”

“Nunya Business.”

“...I hate you,” Kazuichi grumbled, crossing his arms above his chest in a pout. “C’mon, who do you like?? You clearly like someone, or you wouldn’t be staring off into the distance! Who’re you imagining in a bathing suit!” 

As much as Kazuichi was annoying, he was still intriguing. And suddenly, Nagito had an idea. 

“... Alright. I’ll tell you.”

“Who!?”

“Hajime.”

The utterance of that name was enough to shut Kazuichi right up and look off in the distance. He repeated the name under his breath. “Hajime… has your eyes?”

Nagito nodded.

“You wanna see him in a bathing suit?”

Nagito nodded.

“..Oh my god,” Kazuichi laughed, clapping his hands together. “This is going to be an amazing week-”

“I have an offer,” Nagito interrupted, making sure that he had the mechanic’s attention before he continued; “You like Sonia, right?”

“Of course I do!”

“I’ll talk to Sonia about you… if you talk to Hajime about me.”

“What?” Kazuichi asked in almost the same tone that he first did when he heard about Nagito’s crush on a fellow group-77 boy.

Nagito chuckled, “Well if you don’t want my deal, I can easily ask someone else. Like… I saw at the circle that Gundham was looking over at So-”

“I’ll do it!” Kazuichi practically shouted

“Great, so we have a deal.” 

With that, the two boys shook hands on the dock.

***

“Incoming!!!”

“This is amazing! The water is so salty and-... and is so fun to swim in!! This is amazing!”

“Hey!! Peko! Wait the fuck up!”

“Language, Fuyuhiko!”

“You’re not my dad!!”

“Sonia is wearing a wetsuit!?”

“The water is too wet for my tastes. I will pass.”

“Fuckin’ killjoy!”

“Mondo! Language!”

“I-it’s so c-cold!”

“Not going to swim?” Hajime asked, standing on the dock in Kazuichi’s place, right beside where Nagito still sat.

Nagito shrugged, looking back out to the ocean and trying to hide that warm feeling that he felt, seeing Hajime right beside him in just a pair of swim trunks. “Doctor’s orders.”

That was only a half-lie. He wasn’t recommended to swim in pools and oceans while still  _ technically _ diagnosed with that damning lymphoma. However, he wasn’t banned from it, either. He was taking an oral medication, and in a way, he was practically invincible. He was told that he had six months to live about four years ago. 

“... That’s sad,” Hajime mumbled, sitting down right beside Nagito on the dock.

“Then why aren’t you swimming, Hajime?”

“... Don’t really feel up to it… I would rather watch them have fun than intrude on their time, you know?” 

“I doubt you can ever intrude on anyone, Hajime. I don’t feel intruded upon. However, I don’t see why you would even want to talk to scum like me!” Nagito laughed.

Hajime made a face, crossing his arms. “I don’t think you’re scum. You’re… nice,” he said. He probably didn’t mean it, but that definitely sounded like something Hajime just tagged on at the end of the sentence to make him feel better. So, he spoke aloud his thoughts.

“You don’t need to say that to assure me, Hajime. Please, no need,” he laughed.

“... I’m saying it because it’s true. I’m not-... Doing it for any other reason.”

Hajime talked suspiciously. But maybe that was just how he talked. The two of them were like that, in a way. Calm, soft-spoken, subtle… Nagito shouldn’t judge.

“Thank you, Hajime.”

***

The day came to a close almost too quickly for his liking. Suddenly, he was back in his bunk bed, sleeping over top of Kiyotaka’s bed and peering down to Hajime sleeping on the bottom bunk under Mondo’s top one. 

One day down, four to go… 


End file.
